


The Wild Hunt

by PaintedPagan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Alien vs Predator (2004), Game of Thrones (TV), Predator Series, The Strain Trilogy - Guillermo del Toro & Chuck Hogan
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:05:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedPagan/pseuds/PaintedPagan
Summary: Sorry I haven't posted anything new in a while - this one took several months! This is my mashup of some of my favourite critters, all brought together to run with the Wild Hunt by Herne himself. BTW - I don't own The Strain, Predator, Alien or ASOIF, but I loves them lots.One of my favourite versions of the Wild Hunt can be found in The Mabinogion - hence the ghostly hounds. I'd also recommend listening to Omnia's The Wild Hunt - if nothing else they're one of the best pagan bands around.Thanks also to the writers of some excellent Strain and AvP fanfiction - too numerous to mention, but you guys have got me through some hard times lately and this is also my homage to you.





	The Wild Hunt

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/155349228@N08/36570002282/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
